monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf
Encyclopedia Entry A type of beastman having the characteristics of wolves that live in packs. Their intelligence is high, but they are ferocious, and they use their strong legs and exceptional stamina to prowl forests, mountainous regions in search of prey. When they locate a man who suits their taste, they attack and rape, allowing themselves to be consumed by overwhelming bestial lust. They have the characteristics of wolves, and they are truly ferocious like beasts during mating. When maddening lust drives them to ravishing men, they rock their hips against them simple-mindedly. Of course, they possess far more stamina than humans. They won’t be satisfied with having sex just once or twice. One would end up having to release his sperm inside of them a countless number of times. Additionally, since wild werewolves live in packs, if they take a liking to a man, he’ll be integrated into the pack, and then he’ll end up having to service multiple partners. He’d end up getting raped over and over by many werewolves every night. Many beastmen become even more ferocious when they come go into heat. Sometimes their desire for a human man is so intense that they’ll even come to human villages. When they’re in heat, their body is always throbbing, yearning for human male seed. They’ll give into the throbbing and keep mating day and night. The throbbing doesn’t go away until their heat ends, or they become pregnant. In this way, they’re really ferocious, but they sometimes recognize men as their superior if they’re defeated, or if they fall totally in love. And then they’ll end up becoming extremely loyal to the male partner they recognize as their superior, in other words, their master, and they become just like a dog fawning over a man even during sex. Such werewolves beg for seed so that they can bear the man’s children. Also, one who has dominated many werewolves ends up as the boss of the pack, the 'Alpha’. All the werewolves seek sex, and want to have their boss’s children, so every night, he would have to be with them when they snuggle up to him seeking sex. Also, they sometimes attack and bite human women. Woman bitten by them are influenced by Demonic energy through the opening in the wound and they end up turning into a werewolf just like them. Women who change from human to werewolf tend to be much more docile than those who were werewolves from the beginning. Since they recognize their own family and lover as pack members and master, it’s possible for them to keep living like that. However, if there are other women in their family, they will try to bite them and change them into werewolves, just like those who were originally a werewolf. They have an intense sexual desire for the men who became their master and will go into heat and seek his seed, so it can be problematic. Because they were originally humans, they’re even less able to control their bestial lust and the man who became their master will end up having to mate with them when they have several times as much lust as they did when they where humans. Trivia * This Monster is based on the concept of a Werewolf, a mythological being that is a normally a human, but can transform into a wolf. If a werewolf bites a human, they will become a werewolf as well. Subspecies *Anubis *Youko **Inari *Kikimora Encyclopedia Pages Werewolf_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Werewolf.png|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery werewolf__monster_girl_encyclopedia__by_temjin01-d58f16o.jpg|Credit to Temjin01 Wr2laKA.jpg|dark souls zLp7ZC2.jpg 46819419_p0_master1200.jpg Laundry Day.jpg Werewolf.jpg|Artwork by GA Man Ylva.jpg 10997891_829886393725977_8848690570090670360_n.jpg|Credits to Dragon's Blade that found the picture __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Wolf Family Category:Beastman Type